In current times, people are generally provided with increasing amounts of leisure time to pursue various hobbies and leisure activities, such as board games and the like. In many cases, the players of such games wish to be intellectually stimulated and challenged in an enjoyable way, hence the popularity of trivia games and the like testing the knowledge of the players. Further, the players of such games tend to become interested in various specialties, either related to their work or to another interest.
In some cases, those special interests lie in the financial field, and accordingly games have been developed to respond to those interests (e.g., Monopoly, tm). However, such games as Monopoly are based upon a relatively localized area, and do not take into account the additional complexities found in international finance, such as travel and different currency exchange rates. Accordingly, such games are somewhat dated in their simulation of the modern world financial situation and fail to provide any education for the players in such international financial matters.
The need arises for a board game of international finance incorporating various financial activities, such as the buying and selling of properties and the taxation of such properties, as well as other factors such as travel and variable international currency exchange rates. A relatively simple first embodiment may include only two different nations and a variable currency exchange rate between the two, while a second embodiment of the present game may include four different nations and other factors (e.g., stocks and bonds) besides the currency exchange rates between nations. In either case, the game should provide additional knowledge and skill for the players in understanding the modern, relatively complex international financial situation.